Unexpected Guest
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Mokuba spies Yugi in the kitchen of the Kaiba home. What on earth is he doing there? Rivalshipping Seto x Yugi, T for paranoia's sake and mild language. Possibly post-series, possibly AU.


Mokuba looked at the clock over the mantel, frowning. It was eight in the morning. Eight. Seto should have left for work at six, if not earlier. _But if he left, then who's in our kitchen? Or did Seto skip work today? Is he sick? _Mokuba peered into the brightly lit kitchen, glancing at the food sitting out on the counter. He frowned as his eyes landed on a pajama-clad guy who was presently rifling through the fridge.

"Yugi...?" Mokuba blinked, taking in the tri-colored spikes and short stature that distinguished the young deulist from everone else, including his cousin whose hair was about the same.

Yugi glanced up from the eggs he had found in the refridgerator, bright purple eyes landing on Mokuba, "Mornin' Mokie," he smiled, kicking the fridge shut absently and setting the eggs on the counter, "Sup?"

"Uh..." _Eloquent, that, _Mokuba chided hiself, rolling his eyes inwardly.

"Would you like somethin' to eat? I mean, I was gonna make myself an omelet if you want one, too," as he spoke he pulled a ceramic-coated skillet from the cupboard next to the oven, placing it on the stovetop almost absently, completely at home in his surroundings.

"Um... sure..." Mokuba said uncomfortably.

"Don't you usually leave for school around seven?" Yugi asked, drizzling the barest amount of oil in the pan and jotting "butter" onto the shopping list tacked to fridge by a Kuriboh magnet. Come to think of it, all the items written on the list seemed to be in Yugi's handwritting, a neat little scrawl of large and small capital letters.

"Spring break started today," Mokuba shrugged, sitting on a stool at the island counter.

"So did mine. I've got nothin' to do today," Yugi grinned, "I suppose I could start on the report the teacher gave my class, but I really don't want to." He turned back to the stove, cracking a few eggs into the pan as the oil began to sizzle. "You want anything on your omelet?"

"Um... I don't care," Mokuba shrugged.

"Cheese? Veggies? Meat?" Yugi persisted, "Seto likes all manner of meats in his, and cheese. What about you?"

"He does?" Mokuba blinked. _He eats breakfast? Since when? _"Wait... Seto?"

Yugi laughed, "Yeah, you know, your big brother," he answered, "So? Do you want something in your omelets or what? Bacon? Cheddar?"

"Sure..."

Yugi tossed in bacon that looked like it had been cooked the previous morning, then he proceeded to shred chedder over the forming omelet. "You seem confused," he noted, glancing over his shoulder at Mokuba, "If you have questions, well... I don't bite."

"Ah... well... why are you here?" Mokuba asked.

The briefest frown came into Yugi's face, "I thought he'd tell _you _at least. I suppose he's a bit embarassed, though." He turned away from the stove, leaning against the counter and looking at Mokuba thoughtfully, "Well. I spent the night. I usually do."

"Since when?" Mokuba blinked.

"A month and half, now," Yugi's frown deepened slightly, "You really didn't notice?" he asked.

"Well... no. I mean... I guess I could see things changing in the house once in awhile, but... I didn't realize you were hanging around," Mokuba admitted. It was true, though. There was a shopping list on the fridge constantly, real food filled the refridgerator and cabinets, cooked meals hung around the fridge but never stayed in long enough to go bad, the books on the living room coffee table weren't dusty anymore, the radio always seemed to be playing quietly somewhere in the house, and there was that time Mokuba found a school uniform that was a few sizes too small for Seto and a good few sized to large for he himself laying unceremoniously in front of Seto's full hamper.

Yugi set a fully-cooked omelet in front of Mokuba, proceeding to start his own omelet. "I guess you weren't really around when I was," he shrugged, "But I've been going out with your brother for a little over a year..."

"Going out with...?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course," Yugi laughed, "Why else would I spend the night? To help Seto with his homework?"

Mokie supposed that that explained why Seto wasn't as temperamental as of recent, but it was hard to see. It was just... weird. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto? They were rivals in Mokuba's mind, not lovers. _Wait... Yugi spends the night? _Mokuba shook his head of the less-than-decent thoughts that ran through his head briefly. "I didn't think he would... ya know... be interested in guys in general," he said after a long pause.

"Mm. I didn't either. I can't say I'm disappointed about it though," Yugi laughed, "He's an awesome boyfriend... aside from the not-telling-his-younger-brother bit. That's a bit lame of him, if you don't mind me saying. Then again, I haven't told Atem, even, so I guess I'm not really one to talk."

"How did you two even get together?" Mokuba stabbed his omelet with a fork that Yugi set next to his plate, cutting off the corner.

"Well... I'd like to just say that he asked me out and be done with it, but it was a rather trying week that started with _me _asking _him _out and getting denied and avoided for six, long days," Yugi replied, sitting down with his own omelet and fork. His omelet had vegetables in it, but no cheese or meat. "After those six days, I got an email from him. And email _apologizing _for how he'd reacted to my asking him out. An apology! Imagine." Yugi had a dreamy, reminiscent look on his face.

Mokuba could hardly imaging his brother apologizing to anyone, let alone his rival, even if it was in as impersonal a manner as through email.

"A few hours later he sent an email requesting my presence at that nice, French resteraunt downtown, Constantine's I think it was? Yeah. That sounds right. It wasn't exactly a date, a pity-date or otherwise. It was... I don't even know. But that's what I see as the beginning of our relationship. He officially asked me out two weeks later, though, after a few more not-dates like that," Yugi continued.

Mokuba frowned, almost disbelieving. But what reason did Yugi have to lie?

"Hey. Where is Seto? There's no school today, so he should be coming here after his morning work-hours, right?" Yugi asked. He absently ate a large portion of his omelet. "I want to make him something to eat. I woke up too late to make him something before he left, so... yeah..."

_Speak of the devil and he shall come, _Mokuba observed, hearing the front door open and close sharply only moments after Yugi stopped talking. He turned in his chair, watching Yugi run out of the kitchen. He hopped up, suddenly curious and wanting to see how the formal-rivals interacted. He walked out of the kitchen and partially through the living room- den, whatever they called it- before he could see the foyer and the two people standing in it. Yugi threw his arms around Seto's neck, standing on tiptoe even as he pulled Seto down into a "welcome home" type kiss.

Mokuba blushed at the display, feeling as though he were intruding on a moment. He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched Yugi and Seto with a guarded expression, not quite sure what he thought of this. Even if they _had _been together for a year, Mokuba had only _just _learned about it. (Though, if Mokuba was honest with himself, finding a Domino High school uniform that _wasn't _his own or his brother's might have been a good clue to what was going on...)

The two broke apart and Seto glanced up at Mokuba.

Great.

Explaining time.

Yugi seemed to have just remembered Mokuba too, turning to look at Mokuba, then turning back to Seto, aparently telling him off quietly, a light glare in place. Seto shrugged almost noncomittally. An "it didn't come up" shrug.

"Sorry," Seto conceded, "I'm sorry."

"Well, don't tell _me _that," Yugi huffed, crossing his arms, "_I _most certainly haven't been in the dark for a year."

Seto turned to Mokuba, gesturing for the younger Kaiba to come closer. Mokuba walked into the foyer, not quite as uncomfortable as he thought he should be. "Mokie..." _That nickname. He hasn't called me that in forever... _Mokuba thought, "I'm sorry. I should have told you." Set said, looking Mokuba directly in the eye.

Mokuba sighed, then waved Seto off, "It's fine," he said, grinning, "But from now on, I'm waking up whenever he's making breakfast."

"That sounds reasonable," Yugi smiled.

"So... do you just spend the night or are you going to be moving in?" Mokuba asked curiously, turning to Yugi.

"Well..." Yugi flushed, "I sort of have to tell Atem and the others before I can just move out of my place and into yours..."

"I think you should," Mokuba said, giving a bit of a frown.

"Joey's going to murder me," Yugi muttered, "And I'm sure Duke and Tristan won't be opposed to helping him..."

"Send them an email," Seto suggested.

Mokuba laughed, "Only _you'd _do that," he said, "Most people are thoughtful enough to tell people stuff like this in person, Big Brother." He turned back to Yugi, "You could always bring Seto with you, then Seto can either kick Joey's ass or have his own ass kicked."

"Joey," scoffed Seto, "I sincerely doubt that he's capable of beating me in anything, fist fight or card game."

"So it's settled! Take Seto!" grinned Mokuba.

Yugi smiled. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "Now excuse me while I make Seto some breakfast." He edged past Mokuba and darted back into the kitchen, apparently to make Seto an omelet as well.

"Why _didn't _you tell me?" Mokuba asked Seto after a moment.

"I didn't think it would last, to be honest," Seto shrugged. "And then... it just seemed too late to go about telling you."

"What was the hardest part about it, though? The thought of telling me that you were gay or telling me that you were 'with' Yugi?" Mokuba pressed.

"Both... neither..." Seto shrugged.

Mokuba smiled, accepting that answer and darting back into the kitchen with a "Hey Yugi! Can I have another omelet?"

Seto smiled.

xXxXx

A/N: +100 Dead Puppies


End file.
